


The Plan

by articcat621



Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/F, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione knew that working with Loki was her only way home.





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square G5 for my MMF Bingo - Alohamora. Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP or Marvel universes nor am I making any money off this story.

Loki arched a brow at her skeptically. “Are you sure you know what you're doing?”

Hermione paused in her actions and looked at him, arching a brow. “Seriously, Loki, yes I know what I'm doing.” She rolled her eyes.

“It's just we’re breaking into my brother's vault, and he isn't going to be happy.” Loki frowned. “It's guarded with magic, Hermione.”

“We need your scepter to get me back to Earth.” Hermione sighed. She still wasn't sure how she had ended up on Asgard - her guess was that she had accidentally activated a transportation spell while reading one of her ancient Norse texts. Somehow, she got caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time, ending up in the Asgardian prison, where she had met Loki. The two of them had come to an agreement to work together to get to Earth.

“I already tried breaking in, and no one is better at magic than me.” Loki's chest puffed up slightly “There’s a strong protection spell on the vault.”

“You are so modest.” Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes once more. “Well, if we're going to make this work, we need to do it together,” Hermione told him. Ignoring Loki, she placed her hands on the stone wall, grinning slightly. “Ah.”

“Ah, you can’t do it? I knew I shouldn’t have trusted some Midgardian.”

Wandless magic would use a little more energy, but she’d be able to do it. Placing her hands on the stone once more, Hermione closed her eyes. “ _Alohamora,_ ” she whispered, feeling the magic run through her fingertips. 

The door to the vault swung open. Hermione grinned in triumph before turning to look at Loki. “You were saying?” she asked, arching a brow at him in challenge.

Loki smirked. “Oh, Hermione, I see that I was mistaken.” He stepped past her. “Shall we?” He held her arm out to her.

“Let’s do this,” Hermione said, placing her hand on the crook of his elbow. A little longer of putting up with Loki, and she’d be home.

At least, that was the plan.


End file.
